


Overworked

by WritingInStyle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInStyle/pseuds/WritingInStyle
Summary: Sometimes Lena gets a little too into her work and Kara has to make sure she's getting her nutrients





	

The familiar pitter patter of rain against her window was not enough for Lena to look up from her desk. After her recent run in with her mother and learning she was the director of Project Cadmus, Lena had been cooped up in her office with piles upon piles of blueprints. When it was discovered that surveillance video was hacked to portray Lena as a thief, she took it upon herself to make sure that no one else would have to suffer that same fate.

So, as it was, she was trying to engineer new surveillance technology that would send out an alert if it was being tampered with. The problem she was facing now, however, was how to incorporate that throughout all of National City. 

Lena mumbled quietly to herself, her teeth lightly tearing at her lower lip, a finger gently twirling through her sleek ponytail that hung over an exposed shoulder. She wore a white sweater that slanted to the side, giving her the perfect combination of comfortable but sensual. Surrounding her desk amongst the stacks of blueprints were half eaten sandwiches and empty coffee mugs with dark brown stains encircling the bottoms. 

Across the room, Lena’s office door opened and Kara peeked inside to see her girlfriend sitting in the same spot she’d been in for days. She was backlit by the soft blue light that emerged from her large bay window, the rest of the room shrouded in a stale darkness. With a soft sigh but a gentle smile, Kara pushed open the door fully and walked inside. She crossed the large space and made it to her desk, setting down the tray she had been carrying. Atop it sat a bowl of soup and another mug of coffee, as well a small vase with a single flower. 

Kara stood back and crossed her arms, clearing her throat a little. Lena’s eyes, which had been scanning her computer screen, snapped up to Kara. A smile spread over Lena’s face as she took the fresh food (and flower) and loaded the tray with the empty plates. She held the mug in her sweater covered palms and brought it up to her nose to smell the strong, freshly ground coffee beans. 

“My Hero,” Lena remarked, a smirk appearing and then disappearing as she took a sip.

Kara smiled, the brightness in her eyes amplified by the glasses that effortlessly rested against the bridge of her nose.

“Yeah, yeah. Just make sure to eat it all this time, okay L?” 

Kara leaned down and planted a kiss on Lena’s temple, smiling and taking the tray of dirty dishes out of the office and shutting the door with her foot. 

Lena sat back in her chair and smiled down into her coffee. Kara’s head popped back inside.

“All of the food. I’m serious.” She said, not serious at all. 

Lena laughed and took the spoon that laid next to her soup bowl, dipping it in the hot broth and then bringing it to her mouth. Her rouge lips puckered as she took an exaggerated sip to show Kara that she was in fact eating it. 

Satisfied, Kara smiled and shut the door once more.

When she knew Kara would not interrupt her again, Lena reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a small velvet box. Her thumb traced the lid for some time before she finally opened it and looked at the sparkling ring inside. A princess cut diamond front and center with small rubies and sapphires encircling it. Her own little touch. Not only was she going to ask Kara Danvers to marry her but she was also asking Supergirl.

Lena admired the ring a little longer, but soon shut the lid and set the box away. She returned to her work, her hand absentmindedly feeding herself as the rain continued it’s soft pitter patter...


End file.
